Our Song
by WeasleyIsOurKing7
Summary: Ron Weasley is a total bum after 8 years of loosing Hermione to Viktor Krum, when Ron mysteriously finds a timeturner on the street, will he go back and get the girl or keep on being depressed an let Viktor have her? I know really bad summary


A/N PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE I am begging you people review to this story I need opinions! JUST STOP BEING LAZY AND REVIEW! 3 u WeasleyIsOurKing7

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything to do with Harry Potter

"Ron, Ron wake up" my best friend shaking me to get me up.

"Whaaa…..ugh Harry just let me sleep, its not like I have anything to do mate…. because my life is totally worthless."

"That's not true" Harry said with some exaggeration. "Just because your 22, you don't have a job, you got expelled from Hogwarts, you don't have a girl friend, and you've never been laid, naw there's no problem there." Harry said sarcastically.

I was too depressed to chuckle; Harry would never know the reason why I have been depressed for 8 years. I let my one and only love slip away from me in my fourth year of Hogwarts. I love Hermione Jane Granger. I wanted her more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. For years I knew, after I thought it over, that our relationship would never work out. She saw me as a thick headed, immature boy that ate almost anything. I loved her and I was lower than her. She is outstandingly brilliant and **better** than me. I got the deepest hurt in my life at the night of the Yule Ball in my fourth year. Hermione looked stunning in her magenta flowing dress with pink diamonds; she is the most amazing creature in the world. There was just one problem; she was with my idol, Viktor Krum. Viktor is better looking and more physically fit than me, but he never actually talked to Hermione like I did. That was the night I truly lost her. No one ever knew my reason and that is the way I kept it. I ask myself still today why I didn't take that daring step to ask my love, Hermione, to the Yule Ball. I had to be put into Gryffindor for some reason.

Harry forced me to take a shower and get dressed, then I went back to sulking.

"I'm going to go back home to Ginny now, do you think you can manage today without your best friend?"

"I'm not a bloody idiot." I said with a sense of teasing

"Don't get to bored" Harry shut the door behind him.

I pondered my thoughts about Hermione some more, and then decided to go for a drive. I got into my red mustang, which was super dirty because I hadn't washed it for almost 5 months. I drove out of my flat's driveway and started down the road. I turned on the radio and a song came on that I seemed to remember from long ago. All of a sudden I remembered what song it was. Magic Works by Jarvis Cocker. That song reminded me of a feeling I had had in the past, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then instantaneously I saw a shiny golden thing pop out of nowhere floating on the sidewalk. I got out of my car and saw a golden time turner floating on the sidewalk. I picked it up and drove away with it in my car.

So many thoughts were running through my head with what to do with the time turner. All I could think of was Hermione. My heart leaped, she used this in our third year. It can't be that hard to use. What would_ I_ use it for?

I got out of my car and went into my flat. There was an irresistible girl with wavy locks and exquisite chocolate brown eyes. It was Hermione standing next to my kitchen table.

"Wow Ron, you look great!" Hermione said walking over to give me a big bear hug.

"You look nice also… Hermione"

"Great place…….its very neat" she said sarcastically picking up a crushed up empty beer can.

"Hermione…..why are you here"

"Um... well I'm just going to come out and say it….um Viktor and I are getting married, and I would really love it if you would come."

I was shocked….thoughts were running through my head and I was truly for the first time in my life speechless. I wanted to kill myself right then and there in front of my love to show my passion in the relationship, but all I said was "ok".

Hermione ran and gave me a rib crushing hug and kissed me in the cheek.

"Thank you so much Ron, this means a lot to me."

Hermione waved and left. I couldn't believe it. I just agreed to go to my love of my life's wedding and I'm not going to be the groom. Ugh I can't believe it.

Then it hit me I was going to go back in time and ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, I might actually have a shot at being her boyfriend, and possibly husband. That was settled I was officially exceedingly thick and I was going to win Hermione.

First things first I had to go and rent a boat so I could go to Hogwarts, and I had to make sure that I know what I am going to say to Hermione and how I will win her over Viktor Krum.

I took a 2 ½ hour ride to the lake in front of Hogwarts, and then I rented a boat to get to Hogwarts. I positioned myself in the courtyard so no one would see me and turned the time turned 13 ½ turns because I did have to go back a far way. My timing was actually pretty close; it was beginning of fourth year about 2 weeks before the Yule Ball. I first had to find myself but not have any of my friends recognized me. I looked around and there was Hermione, Harry and I studying on a boulder on the beach right in front of Viktor doing his exercises. I planned my timing carefully and waited until I was alone to give Hermione a not asking if she would go to the Yule Ball with me.

Later that day, younger me received a note that said YES! Bloody Hell she accepted me over Viktor Krum. While the weeks passed before the ball I slept in a broom closet and took notes on what I would say to Hermione.

The night of the ball arrived. I walked to Hermione wearing my ugly dress robes where she looked like a goddess. I asked her to dance she accepts. We dance a fast song, then Magic Works by Jarvis Cocker came on and we swayed to the beat. Throughout the song I moved in closer and closer until our bodies were almost entwined in a "hugging" slow dance. I gazed into Hermione's eyes and said "I've being dreaming of this for a long time. I pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were so soft yet filled with fiery passion throughout the years that she had felt also. This song to this day is "our song" it played whenever we had a fight to forgive each other, it was our first make out song, and it was eventually our wedding song


End file.
